


Blow your cake, While I blow your hole

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: It's Luhan's birthday today, and Sehun secretly visit Luhan to give him his gift personally.





	Blow your cake, While I blow your hole

Just like every other day, Luhan wants to spend this day like normal. No parties, no fanmeets, not even a single activity on his calendar. Today, April 20, is his birthday yet all he wants is to spend it in his own apartment alone. But of course, being a famous celebrity that he is, having a clear schedule on his birthday will be just a dream.

As early as five in the morning, Luhan’s manager arrives at his apartment to help him prepare for a photoshoot for his new tv commercial. Lazily, he grabs his iphone and checks his messages. There are a lot of birthday greetings from his friends, and there is one from Sehun that he missed to read last night.

From: Mine♡  
Happy birthday, love, I miss you. It’s sad that I can’t celebrate your birthday with you. But always remember that I’m here for you. Ahhhh~ I’m getting too cheesy now. Talk to you soon. Have fun!

A smile appears on Luhan’s face after reading Sehun’s message. This will be the first time in years that they will not celebrate his birthday together and Luhan really feels sad about it. All he wants to do right now is to book a ticket to Korea and spend this special day with his boyfriend. However, just like him, Sehun is busy with his own activities as well.

Now that everything is set, Luhan left his apartment together with his manager and went head to his first appointment of the day.

“What’s my schedule for today?”

“Well, after this photoshoot we have to go to your parent's house for lunch, by afternoon you have a little soccer event for the charity, then a celebration during the evening,” his manager stated.

“Can we skip the last schedule? I’m too tired I just want to have a rest day as well at least once on my birthday” he whines.

His manager just laughs at him and then he gives him a box wrapped in pink papers.

“What’s this?”

“My birthday present and I’m sure you will need it from time to time”

Luhan wants to open the gift but his manager stops him, “Do it later, okay, for now, we have to hurry up and leave or else you will be late.”

The photoshoot didn’t take long since Luhan is comfortable working on the set, plus he has worked with the same photographer before. He just poses a few angles that’s fit for the theme they are working on and then it’s done. But before leaving the studio, the staff won’t let him leave without blowing his birthday cakes, one from the company he is modeling for and the other is from the magazine that is handling the photoshoot.

“Hey Luhan before you leave can I take another photo of you holding this bouquet of roses?” The photographer asks him.

“Sure” Luhan nods, then he stands near the wall.

“Luhan can you wear this?” One of the staff shows him the crown he used earlier as one of the props.

Again Luhan nods, then the photographer took a photo of Luhan wearing a crown using his phone.

‘“Thanks dear, I’ll post this one later.”

“Make sure to tag me.” Luhan jokes, but he knows that he will do it anyways.

Luhan smiles as he hugs, pats and shakes hands with everyone inside the studio.

“Thank you everyone!” He said before he closes the door and left, leaving the staff who are eating one of his birthday cakes.

It’s eleven o'clock now. Luhan, together with his team are on their way to his parent's house for his birthday lunch that was prepared by his mom.

“Okay, Han we will just drop you off at your parent's house, then just text us once you’re done.” Luhan nods.

As much as he wants to invite his team for their lunch, he knows his mom won’t like it since this is more of a private-family-only kind of dinner for the three of them. Luhan’s mom greeted him with a big warm hug then kisses both his cheeks.

“Happy birthday son,” his mom said.

Then his dad greets him with another hug as well, “happy birthday Han.” Then the three of them proceeds to the dining area where the food is already set.

“Why are there four chairs? Are we expecting someone else?” Luhan asks as he sits in his favorite spot.

“We thought you’re bringing someone today that’s why we made it four.” His dad answers.

“Someone?”

“Yeah, like someone special”

“Dad please, you know I’m always busy. I don’t have time for that” Luhan scoffs

“But son, we are not getting any younger. Your mom and I are not getting any younger. All that we want is to see you settle down with someone, and have kids of your own”

But instead of answering, Luhan just shrugs his shoulders and continues eating his meal. While eating, his dad hands him a little box which Luhan quickly grabbed and opened. Inside the box is a car key.

“It’s the latest model of your favorite car company,” his dad said.

Luhan quickly gets up from his chair and hugs his dad and kisses his mom. “Thanks guys” he said, then he continues eating again. The lunch went well although later on, Luhan’s dad starts talking about their business, it was his mom who told him not to continue. After eating, Luhan went to his old room to change his clothes to his soccer uniform, then he proceeds to tie his hair in an ‘apple’ style.

This soccer game is probably the highlight of Luhan’s birthday, being able to play his favorite game and at the same time being able to help a charity, is what Luhan loves to do the most. He just hopes that he’ll be able to give the charity a big amount because of this game. The initial plan of playing for only two hours is now extended to three and a half upon Luhan’s request since he wants to earn more money for the said event.

Luhan is dead tired after the soccer event, but sadly there is still one event he needs to go to before all his activity for the day is over.

“I’m so tired I just want to rest” Luhan whines.

His manager chuckles. “You won’t be that tired if you didn’t extend your soccer game. Anyways, you can still sleep for awhile since our next location is a bit far from here.”

Luhan nods then he adjusts his seat before he takes his nap. He’ll just change his next outfit later when they are near for their next venue.

Smile. From the moment Luhan arrives at the hall where his birthday celebration will be held together with his fans, he just keeps on smiling. Luhan feels so overwhelmed the moment he saw that almost five hundred of his fans are waiting inside for him even though he is already tired from the earlier events, but after seeing all his fans made him teary eyed. The program is filled with so many games and birthday wishes that it lasted for almost two hours. When the program is almost at its end, Luhan asks the fans to stay closer for a picture taking.

“Thank you so much for attending my birthday party, I hope you enjoy the time we spent together,” Luhan said.

“And thank you so much for supporting me until now. I love you all!” He added, before he waves to all his fans and gives them a heart sign.

“We love you Luhan!” His fans chorused.

Luhan sighs once he got inside the van. Finally all his activities are done for the day. He checks his watch and it’s still nine in the evening. The night is still young but all Luhan wants to do is to sleep while he waits for Sehun’s nightly calls that usually comes around past midnight.

“I just want to sleep in my own bed.”

“We’ll be home soon, don’t worry.”

Just like earlier Luhan sleeps inside the car on their way home. A smile appears on Luhan’s face the moment they arrived at his apartment.

“Hey Han, I have already fixed your clothes and your things. Don’t forget to shower before going to bed.” His manager said.

“Yes, mom.” Luhan answers before he went inside the shower.

Because of too much tiredness, it only took five minutes for Luhan to shower and clean himself up. All he really wants to do right now is to lay on his bed and sleep for hours.

If only Sehun’s here tonight to celebrate with me, Luhan thought to himself.

Just in time as Luhan finishes showering, the doorbell rings, surprising him. Did his manager forget something? Since the doorbell keeps on ringing, Luhan has no choice but to open his door with only a towel wrap around his waist.

“What did-”

Luhan stops whatever he was about to say when he saw his boyfriend, Oh Sehun, in front of his door holding a box of cake in one hand and a bouquet of roses on the other.

“Happy Birthday, love.” Sehun greets him with a big smile on his face as he enters Luhan's apartment.

Luhan quickly embraces Sehun like his life depends on him and kisses him on the lips.

“You’re here, thank you for making me happy today.” Luhan sniffles.

Even if Sehun is having a hard time putting down the cake he bought, Luhan didn’t remove himself from Sehun and continues giving him small kisses all over his face. Once Sehun’s hands are both free, he quickly hugs Luhan back until the smaller ended up encircling his legs around Sehun’s waist and his towel fell off revealing al his naked glory in front of Sehun.

“You’re making everything easy for me baby.” Sehun whispers in between their kisses as he felt Luhan’s hard on.

Sehun continues kissing Luhan from his lips down to his neck, kissing and sucking him leaving love marks on the smaller’s body.

“Bed,” Luhan moans.

“As you wish, my love.”

Sehun lays Luhan gently on his king sized bed. Without breaking their kiss, Luhan helps him remove his shirt exposing his six pack abs to his boyfriend. Then Luhan flips their position making the birthday boy straddle on top of Sehun’s clothed dick. Luhan bends down to kiss every inch of Sehun’s body, leaving a few marks here and there. As the kisses go lower, Luhan helps him remove his pants until Sehun’s starked naked under him.

Luhan licks his lips as he stares at Sehun’s semi-erected dick in front of him. Slowly he holds it and began stroking. Up and down, up and down until it became hard as a rock. With each stroke that Luhan did, a low moan escapes from Sehun’s lips. Soon Luhan’s hand is replace with his mouth, dipping his tongue into the slit.

“Fuck baby you’re so good’ Sehun moans.

Then Luhan sucks the tip of Sehun’s dick before he starts licking it from the base to the tip, swirling his tongue around his boyfriend’s aching dick. Slowly Luhan starts bobbing his head until he engulfs Sehun’s dick causing him to gagged due to Sehun’s size.

Sehun groans as he cums inside Luhan’s mouth.

“Sweet as always,” Luhan said after he licks his lips.

“That’s enough for me baby. It’s your birthday, I should be the one pleasuring you not the other way around,” said Sehun.

"Now get on all fours for me baby” he added.

In which Luhan quickly complied with a flirtatious smile on his face “Yes, daddy”

Sehun slowly runs his finger on Luhan’s back which made Luhan moan until he arches his back from too much pleasure. Once Luhan’s in the position, Sehun spreads his ass a little wider. A smirk appears on Sehun’s lips as he teases Luhan using his middle finger.

“Fuck Sehun” Luhan breathed.

“Relax baby, now let me eat you”

Sehun starts blowing an air into Luhan’s hole, then he sticks out his tongue until it reaches Luhan’s hole. Slowly, Sehun buries his face into Luhan’s ass as he starts licking and sucking his asshole.

“Oh Gosh!” Luhan pants whenever he felt Sehun’s tongue, both his hands are holding his bed sheets tightly.

“Are you still good baby? We haven’t gotten to the best part yet” Sehun said which Luhan answers with a nod.

Sehun suddenly gets up from the bed and rolls Luhan until the latter is already facing him. He smiles and kisses Luhan on the lips before he leaves love marks on the different area of Luhan’s body.

“I Love you Luhan.” He whispers before he kisses him fully on the lips.

Luhan encircles his arms around Sehun’s neck and presses their body together. “I love you more Sehun.”

After awhile, Sehun releases himself from Luhan’s hug and gets the lube inside the drawer in bedside table. Suddenly Luhan smiles because he realizes that Sehun remembers where he keeps his lube. Sehun is now already kneeling in front of Luhan as he lathers the lube around his still hard dick. Then he positions himself and pulls Luhan closer until he starts thrusting into Luhan’s hole.

“So tight!” Sehun grunts.

“Take it slow please, I need to adjust to your size” Luhan begs as he unclenches.

Again Sehun slowly thrusts inside Luhan until the latter has already adjusted to his size. Then he encircles Luhan’s legs around his waist so that he will have a better access when thrusting inside Luhan.

With every thrust that Sehun makes, Luhan holds Sehun tightly, each thrust reminds him of how thankful he is to have him in his life. Without Sehun, Luhan doesn’t really know what to do with his life anymore, he would probably be lonely. For Luhan, Sehun is the only best thing that happened in his life. When the world gives him nothing but loneliness, Sehun is the only one that makes him feel complete, makes him feel like he is loved and important. Sehun is the only person Luhan will and forever love.

One more thrust and they finally reached their orgasms. Slowly Sehun removes himself on top of Luhan and rolls on the other side of the bed and pulls Luhan closer to him.

“I hope you like my birthday gift,” Sehun says.

Luhan turns around and faces Sehun. “Everything from you is always the best Sehun”. Then Luhan buries his face on Sehun’s chest.

“Thank you for everything Sehun.” He whispers before he drifts into sleep.

 

It was already ten in the morning when Luhan wakes up the next day. Suddenly, he frowns when he notices that he is alone in the bed. _Was everything that happened last night a dream?_ He asks himself.

“Finally my baby’s awake!” He hears Sehun.

Luhan’s face glows up after seeing his boyfriend standing in front of him wearing only his boxers.

“Breakfast is ready, now stand up and let's eat”

“Breakfast? I thought a certain Oh Sehun is my breakfast today” Luhan says.

“Hey did you just check me out?”

“I don’t know, I guess?” Luhan answers with a teasing smile on his face

Suddenly Sehun walks toward the bed and tickles Luhan which causes the later to scream. “Hey stop! Stop it Sehun!” Sehun finally stops and holds Luhan’s face with his two hands.

“I Love you, Luhan,” Sehun says before he kisses Luhan tenderly on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loves, I hope you like this bonus fic for Luhan's birthday, thank you @/xunlulu for helping me beta my fic~ 
> 
> Have fun reading guys^^


End file.
